


Argument

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, FTM Sam Winchester, John Winchester is Transphobic, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, POV Sam Winchester, Sam deserves better, Teen Sam Winchester, Trans!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam comes out as Trans to John. John isn't a big fan.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! Hopefully, your family isn't as bad as mine or Sam's is. I should be updating Again soon. There will be more pride stuff to come so look out for those. My schedule just got a lot freer so I should be able to update more frequently. Fingers crossed. So enjoy this garbage while I create more garbage to add to the dump.

“Samantha Winchester! You are a girl!” 

 

Sam felt downtrodden. Of course, his father would act like this. He knew that John wouldn’t understand. 

 

“No, I’m not! I have done research on it and there are others like me! It's called being Transgender. I am your son and I -” Sam tries to reason with the man only to be cut off. 

 

“I don’t give a damn what research you do you are my daughter! You are Dean’s sister and my daughter!” 

 

“Why won’t you just listen to me for once!” Sam finally gives up and he just screams at the man. 

 

There is a sudden sharp pain on Sam’s face, and before he realizes it Sam is falling towards the ground. Sam manages to shove his hands out in front of him before his head slams into the ground. He hears the ace bandages he had been binding with rip and tear. Sam then looks back up at his father whose face is venomous and dangerous. 

 

_ He hit me. Again. He isn’t even drunk this time though. I knew he would hit me. It’s my fault. I knew he would act like this yet I still told him. Why did I even try to explain it to him?  _ Is the only thing running through his mind. 

 

“If you talk to me like that ever again I will beat you senseless.” John snarls at him. “I will not take disobedience from you, Samantha. I am your father and you will listen to what I say. And I say you are not a boy and you are a girl. Do you understand me?” 

 

Sam lets out a shaky breath and rises to his knees. “Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

That seems to satisfy John who turns around grabs his coat and mumbles something about going to a bar.

 

Upon John turning around Sam stands fully up, and feels his ace bandages sliding down a bit. Sam’s eyes are heavy with unfallen tears. His cheek stings from where his father had hit him.  He doesn’t move until he hears the sound of his father’s truck pulling out of the motel parking lot. 

 

The tears then fall. His silent crying turns into sobs. As he rips the ace bandages so they come completely off then he throws them in the trash. Grabbing a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants he quickly walks into the bathroom and changes. Not even bothering to face the mirror until he is fully clothed. Then facing the mirror he forces the tears to stop falling. Crying is a sign of weakness. He raises a hand to feel the area where his father had struck him. It would certainly bruise. Much like every other time, he was hit, but this time it was somewhere visible. 

 

He exits the bathroom and sits on the bed. Pulling his legs up to his chest and closes his eyes.  Trying to think about the future.

 

_ We aren’t going to be in this. We are going to head to college. I am going to graduate high school and graduate college. Then I am going to have a family and settle down. I am going to earn enough money to get Dean out of the hunting business as well. Maybe we could start a business together.  _

 

Sam sat thinking for an hour before he breaks from his thought. The clock on the nightstand says 10:30. He sighs and lays down trying to fall asleep. Luckily sleep was easy to obtain tonight. 

  
_ We are going to be free of this.  _ Was the last thought to run through his mind before he falls asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know binding with Ace bandages isn't safe but Sam is a baby trans so he doesn't know any better yet. He will get there.


End file.
